John B. Grayson
|died= |placeofbirth= "Cabell's Dale", Fayette County, Kentucky |placeofdeath= Tallahassee, Florida |placeofburial= |image = |caption = John B. Grayson, Brigadier General in the Confederate Army |allegiance =United States of America Confederate States of America |serviceyears=1826–61 (USA) 1861 (CSA) |rank =Lieutenant Colonel (USA) Brigadier General (CSA) |commands = |battles ='Second Seminole War' *Skirmish of Camp Izard *Action of Oloklikaha Mexican–American War *Siege of Veracruz *Battle of Cerro Gordo *Battle of Contreras *Battle of Churubusco *Battle of Molino del Rey *Battle of Chapultepec *Battle for Mexico City American Civil War |laterwork =Career Soldier}} John Breckinridge Grayson (October 18, 1806 – October 21, 1861) was a career United States Army officer and a graduate of West Point. He is well known for being a Confederate brigadier general during the American Civil War, his service during the Mexican-American War, and for his early death only three months after joining the Confederate Army of pneumonia and tuberculosis.John H. Eicher and John Y. Simons' Civil War High Commands (2001) pg. 265 Early life and career John Grayson was born in Kentucky in 1806 to Alfred W. GraysonHenry Clay, James F. Hopkins, Robert Seagers' The Papers of Henry Clay. Volume 3: Presidential Candidate, 1821-1824 (1959) pg. 379 and Letitia BreckinridgeScotch-Irish Society of America's The Scotch-Irish in America: Proceedings and Addresses of the Scotch-Irish Congress, 1st-10th, 1889-1901 (1890) pg. 206 at the Breckinridge family estate of "Cabell's Dale". After his father's death when he was around ten John's mother married Peter Buell Porter.Stephen Hess's America's Political Dynasties (1957) pg. 245 Grayson was appointed to West Point through his ties to three very powerful families the Breckinridges, Graysons, and Porters. He graduated in 1826 and became a second lieutenant in the artillery.Clement Anselm Evans's Confederate Military History: A Library of Confederate States History (1890) pgs. 237–38 He was first assigned to Fort Monroe where he remained for six years. He then served in a variety of southern forts from 1832 to 1835. In 1835 the Second Seminole War broke out in Florida. John fought at Camp Izard and then at the Battle of Oloklikaha. After the Seminole War Grayson was assigned to New Orleans for eleven years. In 1847 Grayson left to fight in the Mexican-American War where he arrived as a captain of the artillery. John later became the Chief Commissariat of Major General Winfield Scott. Grayson fought in many battles in Mexico including the Siege of Veracruz, Battles of Cerro Gordo, Contreras, Churubusco, Molino del Rey, Chapultepec, and the capture of Mexico City. He became a major for his bravery at the battles of Contreras and Churubusco in 1847. Later that year Grayson was promoted to lieutenant-colonel because of his actions at the Battle of Chapultepec. After the war John Grayson was assigned to Detroit, Michigan where he became the Chief of Commissariat for seven years from 1848 to 1855. He would hold this same in New Mexico until he resigned to join the Confederate Army. Civil War service After resigning his commission John joined the Confederacy in August 1861. Because of his long service and military skills Grayson was quickly appointed a Brigadier General in the Confederate Army.Francis Bernard Heitman's Historical Register and Dictionary of the United States Army from Its Organization, September 29, 1789, to March 2, 1903: From Its Organization, September 29, 1789, to March 2, 1903 (1903) pg. 472 He then immediately became commander of the East and Middle Departments of Florida. Soon after arriving though Grayson caught both pneumonia and tuberculosis. He died soon after on October 21, 1861 in Tallahassee, Florida, not having fought a single battle during the Civil War. Notable family *Secretary of State Peter B. Porter, Step-Father *Colonel Peter A. Porter, Half-Brother *Attorney General John Breckinridge, Grandfather *Senator William Grayson, Grandfather *Vice President and Confederate General John C. Breckinridge, 1st Cousin Notes External links *John Breckinridge Grayson at Find A grave References * John H. Eicher and John Y. Simons' Civil War High Commands (2001) pg. 265 * Henry Clay, James F. Hopkins, Robert Seagers' The Papers of Henry Clay. Volume 3: Presidential Candidate, 1821-1824 (1959) pg. 379 * Scotch-Irish Society of America's The Scotch-Irish in America: Proceedings and Addresses of the Scotch-Irish Congress, 1st-10th, 1889-1901 (1890) pg. 206 * Stephen Hess's America's Political Dynasties (1957) pg. 245 * Clement Anselm Evans's Confederate Military History: A Library of Confederate States History (1890) pgs. 237–38 * Francis Bernard Heitman's Historical Register and Dictionary of the United States Army from Its Organization, September 29, 1789, to March 2, 1903: From Its Organization, September 29, 1789, to March 2, 1903 (1903) pg. 472 Category:1806 births Category:1861 deaths Category:Confederate States Army generals Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:Members of the Aztec Club of 1847 Category:People of Kentucky in the American Civil War Category:People from Fayette County, Alabama